


(At least 1 character long, please.)

by calchoo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calchoo/pseuds/calchoo
Summary: as the title says
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	(At least 1 character long, please.)

brevity is the soul of the wit, but all I have is one word, that's it. 

penis.


End file.
